New Beginnings
by Generationkix
Summary: What if, one day on patrol the boys get turned into humans? What if they have to go to school now? Will they go back or stayed and start news lives at teenage human ninjas? I DO NOT OWN TMNT!
1. Chapter 1

**New Life**

 **Just Bailey, brothers and April, Casey, and Splinter**

 **Description: What if, one day on patrol the boys get turned into humans? What if they have to go to school now? Will they go back or stayed and start news lives at teenage human ninjas?**

 **Chapter 1: Lair and Patrol**

 **Bailey's POV:**

I am sitting here with Mikey, in his room. He is reading one of his favorite comics while I was texting a friend from school. We were focused in our own things till we heard a knock from the door.

"Mikey? Have you seen Bailey?" Asked Donnie.

"Yea, she is in here with me."

"Raph, why would the door be locked?"

"ONE OF YOU TWO BETTER OPEN UP NOW!" Ummm Raph we don't want New York don here.

I rolled my eyes before I looked over to Mikey with a miscevious smirk and he smirked back. We both grabbed 2 water balloons that were filled with pink shaving cream. *Cough* THANK YOU FOOD COLORING. We both chuckled before I opened the door, Mikey and I threw the balloons at Raph. We both stood there looking back at each other. Donnie was behind Raph holding in laugh. Me being a female my female self-kicked in and went to go help him.

"Hey. We didn't mean to. It was for a laugh" I was rubbing the cream off of him and when I was done he looked at me with a 'thank you' look and turned his head to Mikey and went to give him payback. I stood back watching for a couple of minutes before turning to Donnie.

"Ok, now that is going on is there something you needed me for?" I asked.

"O yea, I was seeing if you're going to patrol tonight?"

"Planning on it for like an hour or 2, since I have a biology Exam tomorrow. While I bring that up can you help me with biology for a little bit? I need help with meiosis and mitosis."

"You came to the right guy." He smiled at me and we both went into the pit.

"Ok so what are you having troubles with?"

"The whole pairing up and meiosis stages. Like I know the stages I just mixed up." I was so frustrated with myself.

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Like who puts a rising freshman in a high school class." She said.

"You can get threw it also this is easy. Ok so let's start with stages. Remember PMAT and you will be fine ok so. P is prophase it is when the x's which are chromosomes are still in the nucleus developing. The P is in the Growth stages. M is metaphase that is when the chromosomes are out of the nucleus and are attached to daughter cells and are in the middle of the organelle. A is anaphase, it's when they separated and go on different sides. And T is telophase that is when they are separated into 2 more organelles and start the whole thing over."

Bailey looked at him like the brain who explode.

"Ok p pro, m middle, a after, and t telo."

"GUYS! PATROL LETS GO!" Leo shouted making them jump.

"I'll explain more lately."

She gave him the thumbs up.

Everyone was getting ready. Mikey was putting his wraps on while Bailey tied his mask on for him. Making him blush.

"Thanks dudette."

Leo needed help with his katanas and Bailey grabbed them and put them on his back.

"Thanks Bailey. I'm really sore today."

"It's just your muscles telling to take it easy at practice for a while."

Raph was messing up on his wrapping on his hands and Bailey helped right after she helped Leo and putting her hair up that is so long that it touches her lower back.

"Here, I'll help."

Raph gave her a look. "Are you feelin' ok?"

"Good as a daisy. Why?"

"No reasons. Thanks though."

"I'll be right back I need to get my bow."

"Ok just meet us out on the rooftops." Said Leo

"Sounds good!"

"I'll stay with Bailey." Donnie suggested.

"Sounds good meet us on the Antonio's rooftop. Ok you 3 ready."

"Better not steal my women!" Mikey warned him.

"Not! And also I thought Renet was your 'women'"

"Bye Donnie, be safe."

Donnie went up to the bathroom and saw Bailey putting on eye makeup more specifically black eyeliner and brown eyeshadow. She had on her uniform and her bow on the back. She was so beautiful in Donnie's eyes but he needed to keep control for Mikey.

"Hey Donnie, I guess you waited for me huh?"

"Yea, I didn't want you to get lost. So you ready."

"Yep. Lets go." She Smiled. When they were about to leave she spotted his Bo and kicked it up to her as she put it in the pouch on Donnie's back.

"You might need that." They giggled.

 **Rooftops:**

 **Bailey's POV:**

We met up with others on Antonio's. We were about to go to patrol until there was these weird black ninjas that made weird noises and next to them was these robots? Never seen them before.

"Foot?! Already?" they said together.

They must know them.

"Kraang too?!"

Them 2. One of the 'Kraang' has a gun pointed at the turtles.

"The ones known as turtles gets changed into the ones called humans after the Kraang shoots them."

"So are they good or bad people?" I whispered to Donnie.

"Bad. Foot belong to Shredder. Kraang belong to Kraang."

"So what do we do?"

"Wait for Leo."

 **Nobody's POV:**

After the Kraang pulled the gun out the turtles and Bailey split up and sliced both foot ninjas and Kraang apart. The Kraang with the gun aimed the gun at its first victim, Leonardo. The Kraang pulled the trigger.

"LEONARDO!" Bailey screamed but was to late the beam hit him and Leo fell. After Bailey was free she went over to Leo who us laying on the ground. She turned him over and saw a paper cut wound on his shell.

"LEO!" Raph yelled.

"You guys pay attent- MIKEY!" Bailey screamed. Donnie ran over to Mikey and checked on him while Bailey stayed with Leo.

"What's going on?" She yelled to Donnie, but got no answer and saw that Donnie was hit on the back and laid next to Mikey.

"Raph." She turned to see him shot to.

When she looked to kick some serious ass she saw that the Kraang and foot were gone.

Bailey knew her apartment was closer than the lair but she couldn't talk them all together. So she grabbed the t-phone from Leos belt and found Casey Jones name and called him.

"Casey I need help….Top of Antonio's….Bring a first aid kit please….thank you… see you in an minute." She hung up and pulled the other three closer to here and Leo as she was watching over them.

Once Casey got to the rooftop he helped them bring to her apartment.

"Lay Leo and Raph in my room there is 2 beds and lay Mikey on the guest bed and Donnie on the couch please."

 **Ok this is chapter 1 of this story next chapter is them turning into humans and starting a new life as a human being.**

 **I am not very good at fanfictions, so please forgive me!**

 **Love you Biatcheesss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life**

 **Just Bailey, brothers and April, Casey, and Splinter**

 **Description: What if, one day on patrol the boys get turned into humans? What if they have to go to school now? Will they go back or stayed and start news lives at teenage human ninjas?**

 **Chapter 2: New Body and Moving in?**

 **Bailey's POV:**

I didn't know what to do. The guys are in my apartment and I am here with Casey patching them up. What if they don't wake up? When I exited my bedroom that contained Leo and Raph I went over to the couch but I didn't see a passed out mutant turtle I saw a human. He is awake.

"Casey?!"

"What's up Blondie? Who is that?"  
"I think it's Donnie." I went over to the human and touched his face. He smiled and a MISSING TOOTH.

"Donnie?" He was tall, maybe about 6' with dirty blonde hair

"Bailey." he looked down to see he had 10 fingers on 2 human white hands. He had brown hair that was shoulder length. I could tell he needed glasses from the start so I handed him some. He started to freak.

"What happened to me?"

"The blast." I mumbled but he heard.

"Do you remember getting hit with a blast?"

"Leo and Mikey."

"Raph to"

"I need to do tests on us." Said Donnie

"Wait if you woke up then Mikey should be next, then the other-" did I just get cut off by someone arguing.

"Leo and Raph." I ran to my room with Donnie and Casey on my tail.

Leo was about 6'2" with black hair that stopped at his back. He was a little paler than Donnie and a slight more built then Donnie. Raph on the other looked more muscular than both the boys. He was tanner and his hair was shoulder length dark brown.

"You 2 chill, Donnie and Mikey are the same way."

"But how the HELL did this happen?" Raph yelled.

"It was the blast y'all were hit with. Leo was the first one, then Mikey, then you 2 followed."

"Where is Mikey, by the way?" Asked Leo

"Guest Room." I walked to the guest room and saw Mikey in front of the mirror. Mikey had freckles and was skinner than all the boys. He had bleach blonde hair that had beach waves and he was about 5'7". His eyes were a baby blue.

 **Nobody's POV:**

"What happened to me and Bailey WATCH OUT RANDOM HUMANS?" he stepped in front of Bailey

"There your brothers smart one, but y'all do need something to tell y'all apart. Let see what I have?" Bailey left to check.

"So have y'all called Master Splinter?" Casey Asked

"O shit, we need to. Leo you talk, he likes you." Raph Said handing him his t-phone.

As Leo was on the couch talking to his father, Bailey came back from wherever she went with clothes to start with and scissors and a comb.

"Ok, so #1 Clothes I have some put these on and we will go later to the store and find some nicer ones, and #2 y'all need a haircut or trimming?"

"I want my sides off and like my top like a cool wave like that guy off of YouTube." Said Donnie.

"Ricky Dillon?" Bailey giggled

"I want to keep my hair just trim it up." Said Leo, he said over on the side.

Bailey nodded.

"I want my sides shaved and I want the top of my hair like long enough for a pony-tail." Said Raph.

"I want my hair like a normal person." Said Mikey.

"Your hair does have nice waves Mike, also you don't need to cut it you look cute and adorable already." Mikey Blushed hard and stayed with Bailey

"Anyways whoever puts their clothes on faster gets there hair done first." The boys ran into Bailey's room and were getting change. Mikey came out and sat with Bailey waiting for someone to come out and get their hair done.

"Are able to do the guys hair?" Asked Casey.

"I was in a cosmetology class for like 4 years."

Leo was the first one out, besides Mikey, she had him sit in the kitchen on a chair facing the living room. She trimmed up his hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

"There you go bud. NEXT!"

"Thanks Bailey looks great." He praised her and went to sit next to Mikey watching the others.

Next one was Donnie. She shaved the side with a razor and trimmed up top before handing him the mirror.

"Like it?"

He nodded his head and went over to sit next to the other 2. As Raph came out Bailey was thinking of something.

"What's up Blondie?" Asked Casey getting everyone else's attention.

"If this is going on for a while y'all need to do regular human things, like going to school with me and Casey and staying topside."

"And getting jobs." Casey backed Bailey up.

"But what about Master Splinter?" Donnie asked.

"We will discuss it when he gets here ototo." Said Leo.

After Leo said that they heard a knock at Bailey's window. She went to go open it up and comes in Splinter.

"My Sons, Ms. Turnstone, Mr. Jones, are y'all ok?" HE asked worried.

"Master Splinter we need to talk about their new transformation."

He eyed Bailey.

"Since we don't know how long or if this is permeant. Well they need to do stuff like School and work and living outside of the sewer." Said Bailey.

"They can come to our school, they will have to start as a freshman." Said Casey.

"If y'all need to y'all can stay here, I have 2 rooms for a while, while Jason and the others are out at France."

"I will not be staying I need to make the Lair is safe, so y'all will stay here until training and when this weird transformation ends." Splinter Said.

"Aye Sensei" The brothers said unison. "Thank you Ms. Turnstone." And with that he left.

"Ok, let me show you guy's rooms."

They followed her as she showed them there room.

"Ok, so Mikey and Leo you 2 will stay in her. One bed for each." She showed them her room.

They both nodded and thanked her before trying to settle in.

"And Donnie and Raph, you 2 can stayed in my Guest Room. One Bed for each also."

"Wait, where will you sleep?"

"Couch."

"But, we don't wann-."

"Shush I'll be fine."

After the boys finally settled in they went to a mall that was down the street and Bailey got them clothes they can wear. After clothes shopping they went to Antonio's and had 4 pizzas. It was getting dark as they walked home.

"Bailey, are you sure you don't want a bed?" Asked Leo as Raph was behind him.

"I promise, I hope y'all get a good night sleep." She smiled and went back to her work on the computer on the couch. The guys went to sleep in their new rooms. She was sitting there with a blanket around her legs as the t.v. also played. She went to her school's website and put the guys into school with at least 1 class with her.

Before she almost fell asleep she heard whimpering. She got up and went to find Mikey.

"aww, Mike, what's wrong?" She was worried.

"What if I never go back to turtle, what if I won't see my father again, what if this is deadly and me and my brothers die?" She didn't even know what to say, what if the guys were hit with something deadly.

"Listen, turtle or human I will still love you guys and yes you were stronger and faster, you can get back to that with training, and your father what kind of question Is that, you see him with training and visitations. And that shot I will find out myself about that shot, I won't let you guys go down early, you guys are way too young to die. I love you Mikey and that is a promise." She kissed him on his cheek and put the blanket on the both of them and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Life**

 **Just Bailey, brothers and April, Casey, and Splinter**

 **Description: What if, one day on patrol the boys get turned into humans? What if they have to go to school now? Will they go back or stayed and start news lives at teenage human ninjas?**

 **Chapter 3: School Supply Shopping**

 **Leo's POV:**

When I woke up this morning I looked over to see no Mikey. As I creased my eyebrows together. I went to the living room to find him and Bailey cuddling up. Ever since Bailey came into his life, he has been the happiest and more confident in himself. As I went to go back into my room I hopped in the shower and getting cleaned. I smell like a female coming out of that store we went in yesterday. Victoria's Secret? After my shower I brushed my teeth as I waited for Bailey to do my hair. I went to go get in some of the clothes I got yesterday.

I wore a blue t-shirt with a black jacket. After I put my shirt on I got some tan pants and them on. After that I put socks and some white Nikes on. i put on a Ralph Polo belt after it. I went to look at myself in the mirror.

Now for the hardest part, waking the guys up. This will give her the chance to sleep in one of her beds. I feel bad taking up them but she insisted. Something in my gut tells me something is wrong. But I'm not the one to rush it. I looked onm y t-phone to see a text from Sensei.

"No Practice today or in the mornings after school and work."

After reading that I forgot since were humans Bailey said the best thing for us is to get a job and get enrolled into school. As I went to apply somewhere the application was so confusing I didn't know what to do. I was mentally kicking myself.

"Need help?" When I heard that I jumped ready to attack. And all It was Bailey.

"Phew, don't sneak up on me like that." She went to go put Mikey in the bed next to me. When she covered him up I saw what Donnie and Mikey were talking about. She is gorgeous.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She looked guilty. "I saw you getting frustrate and thought I could help."

I looked over to her and she was next to me sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I mean if you wanna help me. I'm to apply to this job and I don't know what it is asking me."

"Let's see." As she said that Mikey stirred a little so Bailey made us move over to the couch where she and Mikey slept.

"Ok, so a application just wants basic information about you. Name, number, address, and if you are a criminal."

"Well ok. Are that's it." I asked her.

"Yep, pretty much. If you need more help just call me I'm going to make coffee and pancakes. You like pancakes right?"

"There my favorite type of breakfast it is also Mikey's."

We giggled. As she got up from the table to make the coffee I realized she some bit of a hourglass figure, this made him googly eyes at her.

"Oh-no." When she said that, he looked up out of his trace.

"What's wrong?"

"One second can you watch the coffee? Please?"

"Yea go ahead."

He watched as she ran out of the door. She was still in her Pjs. Leo walked up to the Coffee maker when it was done making coffee he heard the front door open up reveling a wet Bailey.

"Woah, what happened?" I was worried. She was drenched. Bailey went over to the bathroom and grabbed towel and tried to dry herself off.

"It was raining last night and I had something that was painted outside and I had to go check and next thing you know It a big 18 wheeler comes and splashes water on me." She blew a wet piece of hair out of her face. She was cute, adorable. But I need to stay strong.

After she was in the house for a while she went to go take a warm shower. As she was in there I was eating the pancakes she made and was reading the paper. After about 5-10 minutes I got into the paper I heard a creak of a door and look to see Donnie waking up and walking into the kitchen.

"cofffffeeeeeee"

"Zombie Donnie, on the counter." I said and chuckled at my 2 youngest brother.

"You know coffee isn't that good for you."

"Well which one Is better Happy Donnie or Angry Donnie."

"Drink away." And with that he smiled at me and got his coffee. After another 10 minutes I heard the door that goes into the room me and Mikey are sleeping in.

"Morning Mikey." I told him that

"Morning Leo."

"Morning Mikey." Said Donnie now getting into the world.

He waved.

"Who is in the shower?" Donnie asking

"Bailey. She got splashed this morning by a 18 wheeler and she didn't look so well after it." I said.

As if on cue the shower turned off and after about 5 minutes out came a wet, cleaned, and happy Bailey. She had her teal bathrobe on and walked in the kitchen for a minute, which I saw the other 2 waking up faster and then she went into her room to get ready for the day.

"O YEA, WE ARE GONNA GO GET STUFF FOR SCHOOL! WE WEILL GO AROUND 12!" She added before she left into her room.

"Well, our day us set huh?" I playfully asked Mikey who just smiled back at me. I really don't know where he gets so happy from but I need lessons from it. But one day he is going to be too nice to the wrong person.

After about 10 minutes, the door to Donnie's room opened up, revealing a sleepy Raph.

"Morning Raphie!" I chuckled, Mikey always says that nickname to get him to do something in the morning than be tired. It sometimes is his coffee to tell someone off, more preferably me or Mike. Sometimes I think he is scared to piss off Donnie, I mean I watch myself all time with Donnie. When he gets he gets so calm that he could start a hurricane over Manhattan.

"Morning Squirt, made me coffee o thank you!" He took the cup Mikey made for him and sat next Donnie and started to drink. I looked over seeing him growl a little.

"Mikey, stop growling at him, you didn't need the coffee anyways." I said before something got out of hand.

"So where is Blondie?" Asked Raph.

"Bedroom." Donnie simply said after waking up a little.

"What is this about 'School'?" He asked.

"She is right we need to get into this human thing. Which means we go to school. She says we can still do patrol but the hours are different."

"What are they?" Asked Donnie  
"8-11"

"So where are y'all going to get jobs? I already applied at piggy wiggly. We need to help Bailey pay this apartment since are sleeping in her beds while she sleeps on the couch."

"Where is Bailey, it's been like an hour since she showered." Donnie asked. As he said that he door opened revealing Bailey wearing Skinny blue jeans, with a tank top that said 'Meow', with a black spaghetti strap underneath. She had Black Vans, and her hair was curled. She put a brown leather book bag on the table with her sunglasses. She also had Black mascara on while she was at it.

"What about me?" She looked so innocent.

"Nothing." Mikey Smiled.

"So how were the pancakes? I tried to home make them. They sometimes turn out to slimy." She blinked.

"They were delicious you and Mikey really do have talent." I said.

"O thank you for finishing the Coffee." She said that as she ruffled my hair. "Do you need help with your hair?"

"Kind of."

"It's ok, while I do this your three go get dressed, and ill fixed y'all hair up. We need to go do some shopping for school tomorrow, and then I'll pay for lunch then maybe afterword's we can go do something fun." As she said that the other three left the table and went to go get ready.

"Ok, so Ponytail, braid, or a bun or just left down." She Asked.

"Ponytail like yesterday would be fine." She put her thumb in front to know that I know she understood.

Once she was done I went to go look in the mirror. She really does have talent. And she is a good fighter. As she was finishing up on everyone else we went to go to the store and had to get stuff for school.

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Ok, so what you will need is the basics, Binders, 1-2", Paper, Lined college ruled, pencils, pick your favorites, and pens, and again pick your favorites. And I'll get the rest of the mess." She smiled as the guys went off to go get what they needed. It was about an hour shopping mission complete.

 **Raph's POV:**

That was the worst experience I have ever witness, how are the other guys ok about it. I saw the three of them giving her attention like hawk. Ooooooooooo they like her. I mean I already knew about Mikey but Leo and Donnie. When we were walking in front of us were a group of 3 boys coming our way. Once Bailey took sight she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey Bailey, you still trying to do football, because you know 'Girl Power' try-outs are tomorrow after classes. O and don't break a nail or mess up your curls." As he picked up one of the curls and tossed it in the hair. She looked she was about to sock one of them. But I push her next to me.

"Who are you guys?" I asked my anger getting to the top of the mountains.

"O we are some of the football players on the GUYS team that Bailey wants to join. I mean what the hell can a female do on a team that requires running and tackling. She might hurt herself or make us lose." That was last straw with Bailey.

"So what does that mean? Huh? I can't do anything because I am female, I bet I can kick all of y'all ass. Anyways I am pretty sure last season you Brad were on it because you couldn't get one touch down." Oo that hurts. I chuckled. The guys walked off pissed.

"Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving."

"So Blondie, do you really wanted to do the football team? Is there anyway I can also do it?" I asked.

"you may join try-outs are tomorrow just meet me up somewhere and I will go with you. And yes I want to do it, me and Casey use to train and he is making me joining it to show off the 'skills' I have."

"Is he playing football?"  
"He is going to go out and try but he is trying to show off the hockey coach who is the football coach."

As we ate the pizza we got we went back to Bailey's and got ready for school that was in the morning. After we finished it was 5pm and Bailey got Chinese for us as we sat at the couch and watched 'Bolt'. After the movies we got ready for bed and went to sleep.


End file.
